


Left on Read

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Envy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Groping, I didn't expect it to be this long jesus, Implied Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico gets a text she'll never forget from one of her friends.





	Left on Read

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to Redhoodedkid for unintentionally giving me the idea when complaining about dick pics and Animefan22 for the title.
> 
> This was supposed to be for the 101 kink prompts, under "sexting," but I had many more ideas for it and in truth it wasn't supposed to be this long. I just wanted something interesting to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter of The Party and, well, this happened.

"Goodnight, Cocoa! Goodnight, Cotaru! Goodnight, Cocoro! Always remember that no matter what happens, Nico-Nii will love you in the morning!"

The three-kid chorus of "Nico Nico Nii" had been a ritual since Cocoa and Cocoro could speak, and yet it still had lent itself to being the best part of Nico's day. They always held the energy and charisma that Nico herself would be proud of, the slight twinge of their vocal dissonance adding more to how cute they looked waving their hands in such a manner. It had been late. Very late. It was about 8:00 when the younger Yazawas had to go to bed. Thankfully, she didn't have to tuck them in, something she had always thanked Mama for doing, and probably for the better: she would probably project her Nico-Nii energy off on them, parroting and reciprocating her catchphrase back to her until they collapsed at 2:30 or so due to Nico's abysmal sense of time.

This, however, meant that Nico had all the time in the world for herself now. It was time for her to get ready for bed. Shucking off her shirt and skirt in one motion, she reached for her face mask, knowing that it would be best for her breasts to be left unbound at night while her face stay moisturized. Even if applying the face mask had, according to the rest of µ's, been a nightmare to look at, it was all behind closed doors, but even then, there was still time for her to check her phone for any form of fan-mail. Or emails from worried professors about her grades. Or junk mail. Turning her phone on, she saw that she had received a message from someone. _Certainly, it must be one of Nico Nii's fans,_ the idol silently cheered as she swiped the strange number from her phone, desperate to see what the message she had been sent was.

_hey, nicocchi_

Nozomi? What on Earth would she want from her at this time of day? Nico texted back, a confused gaze settled well on her face.

_hi nozomi_

Settling her phone down, she had not expected to hear it humming against the table so quickly. She turned on her phone again, her confusion reaching a peak as she saw the next notification.

_Nozomi Toujou has sent you a photo!_

Curious to see exactly what Nozomi would have wanted to show her at this time at night, she swiped the notification, letting the exact image of what Nozomi had sent her fill her mind, festering in her visuals until the day she dies.

It was a photo of Nozomi herself. She had been laying on one side, propping her head up with her hand, an elbow digging into the plush of her comforter. Her legs were together, with her left leg atop her right; they had been freshly shaven, but they hadn't clenched against each other tightly at the thighs. Nozomi was in a very relaxed position, which would have given Nico plenty of time to question why she had been sent the photo if it weren't for the fact that she had been bereft of clothing bar a pair of panties. Her full breasts, in particular, were vexingly on display, the only obscuration provided being an arm draped across her bosom, perpendicular to her body and bed; what Nico could see, however, was a slight hint of her classmate's areloae, a slight pink discoloration forgotten to be hidden by what was otherwise her censor, her only means of sanity.

Nico felt like she was burning at the sight of her friend's breasts, and as she looked into the mirror, she, too, looked like she was suffering a terrible sunburn. For some reason, she didn't scream at the sight of her big-chested classmate doing something along these lines. It's not like it wasn't unusual for her to deal with it: between the numerous times spent in a changing room together, bikini shots as members of µ's, and her own personal torment that went by the name _washi washi_ had made Nozomi's skinship with Nico egregiously clear. This was on another level, however. There was no denying that Nozomi was attractive; the buxom bombshell was pretty much everything that she had envied about Eli multiplied fifty-fold, but even without putting any focus on her breasts, the half-naked model in the photo she had been sent was mature and gorgeous, a sharp contrast to the youthful, cutesy demeanor she had been cursed with. Grasping onto her device, she immediately started pressing buttons. Hopefully to send a message. Anything to get that stinking photo off of her screen.

_are you sure you didn't mean to send that to eli?_

Nico dropped her phone as if it were made of biohazard. There was a whole lot that could go completely wrong with Nozomi attempting something of this caliber, including the chance that she should _prove herself_ by sending a photo of herself, stark naked, without a hint of censorship. Just a photo of Nozomi, with her mouth-watering bosom exposed, begging for Nico to suckle upon that chest she only could dream of having. Just a photo of Nozomi with her legs spread slightly, just begging to be touched, or licked, even...

_No! Nico-Nii is an innocent idol!_

Nico's delusions only grew worse as she looked at her phone again, which had nothing more than a notification stating that her classmate had texted her once more. Thankfully for the idol's nose, it had not been a picture that she sent. She swiped the notification.

_oh, nicocchi! you know she's with umi now!_

Nico flinched, forgetting about the latest of the few romances which had already come from µ's. First it was Honoka and Kotori splitting a box of pocky too evenly and publically, then Rin and Pana making a dish consisting of rice and ramen broth to signify their unity (which seemed to only be a good idea in their eyes, but hey; at least _they_ liked it). She had completely forgotten about how Eli and Umi shared ice cream cones over the summer break. It was August, and even if the memories were fresh in Nico's mind, well, Nico wasn't in the best of thoughts right now, considering how her polar opposite in terms of cup size had just taunted her in the most cruel way she could think of. Honestly. Who sends someone with breast envy issues a picture of the most buxom student in the school sans a bra?

It wasn't even that late for her. It was 9:00, but perhaps it would be best for her to get to bed, a message she would proudly portray to her friend.

_whatever. can't even think straight. i'm going to bed._

Nozomi, scandalous idol and psychic extraordinaire, saw completely through her smoke and mirrors, unfortunately, relaying back with a message which Nico knew she was unable to refute at all.

_ah, someone thinking about my breasts?_

She left her on read, and Nico's silence had provided plenty an answer to Nozomi. To ensure that she couldn't see that godforsaken phone in the slightest, she chucked it across the room, looking away from that device the moment that she could. She didn't even care if her screen cracked as she heard it thud against the wall and into her carpeted floor. Anything to get Nozomi's charm point out of her head. Hopefully, she could get a good night's rest, half-naked photos of the temptress be damned. 

Nico's dreams were not exactly what she had wanted them to be. That was made glaringly clear as the first thing that Nico could make out was the sight of her purple-haired temptress, laying in an identical position of that of the accursed image that she had been sent. To make matters worse, Nozomi's arm, the one which had covered her breasts, the succubus lifted, leaving her breasts on full display for the smaller idol to gawk at. She had been spellbound, her gaze immediately fixated on the ample pink nubs which had capped each of her breasts which, despite being dime-sized, had peaked instead of plateaued about half a centimeter away from her chest. The only thing that Nico felt besides her shamelessness was Nozomi's hands grasping her wrists, pulling her closer and in particular letting the small idol have free reign of her lovely chest. With each squeeze, the idol watched as some of the flesh filled the gaps between her fingers, dangerously close to spilling out of her hands if she weren't careful, set to the melodious sounds of Nozomi's breathing hitching every so often.

"Nico-Nii," breathed out Nozomi, her eyes fluttering shut as a pink flush began to form in her cheeks. Nico, at the call of her stage name, looked up to the temptress with slightly begging eyes. 

"Nozomi," Nico returned, eliciting a lip bite from the bigger woman.

Nozomi's thighs had been pressed together quite roughly, the soft sound of legs rubbing against one another a piano percussion in the symphony of lewd noises coming from the purple idol. Her request included that she spread her legs apart, a deep violet stain quite prevalent on the front of what was otherwise a pastel purple thong. Nico stared at the spot, pink and heat filling her cheeks as Nozomi brought a hand towards the stained garment, almost as if she was ready for Nico to do the unthinkable.

"I love your work so much, and I know that as an idol you like to make people happy..."

Nico didn't want this. Well, considering that she was dreaming about eating Nozomi out, how much did she really not want it? With a sigh, the brunette pushed on Nozomi's shoulder, bringing the femme to a supine position, which she took full advantage of by immediately straddling the curvaceous woman. She brought herself close, her chest pressing into the warmth of Nozomi's breasts as she diminished the distance, the redness of her eyes reflecting the flames of passion evident in her. Passion not only for Nozomi, but for her to smile; she was right, Nico-Nii was an idol, one who wouldn't deny a fan any request, no matter how ludicrous it had felt to her.

"Don't worry," Nico spoke, almost a whisper, against Nozomi's lips. "I'll make sure that you're happy."

Instead of giving Nozomi what was to be expected from their lips being so close, Nico lowered herself, attempting to take not so much time giving attention to her ample chest, which from such a proximity beckoned her with nothing more than their existence. She kept her bearings as straight as possible: she had not requested her breasts to be suckled upon. Rather, she went betwixt Nozomi's separated legs, her cheeks resting against her inner thighs. Nozomi lead the waistband of her panties to Nico's hands, letting the miniature idol do the favor of pulling the garment away from her pussy. Nico tentatively tugged on the garment, looking up to her companion's face; the spiritualist had been silently judging her on how slowly she had been tugging them off.

"Nico-Nii, please?" Nozomi whined, wiggling her hips as Nico slowly lowered the garment off of her body. With a sudden, sharp tug, off Nozomi's panties went, with her hands slapping at her calves. Looking down, she made immediate note of the purple-haired's scrumptious vulva. She had been completely bereft of hair, letting her full, bloated lips shine with her libidinous dew, a drop of which slowly made its way down her perineum. Nozomi spread herself further, leaving nothing to the imagination for her companion. Nico leaned in, pressing her nose against the swollen, pink bead that lay atop her womanhood, and she dove her tongue into Nozomi's cleft.

She had not expected Nozomi to taste as intoxicating as she did, the hefty, musky scent which had been prevalent since the beginning of her dream strengthened at least one hundred-fold with the first push inside of her. She had not expected for Nozomi to be so sensitive, either, even as she had been portrayed in a dream state. Whimpers and moans poured from her lips like water as she tongued inside of her sweet entrance, trying her best to fight off the constricting that came from her inner walls. Nico pushed further, desperate to keep herself hydrated by the nectar and moans from her nymph: sugar was bitter to her, and the music of A-Rise was naught but noise compared to this. Nico had to capitalize on the sensations of her lover, shoving a hand into her own panties such that she could feel a bit more connected with her, something Nozomi took note of in her haze.

"Nico-Nii, you want to unify with me?" Nico didn't understand what she had meant; she just knew that the feeling of having not only her tongue stuffing Nozomi, but fingers stuffing herself felt nice. She felt her own walls starting to quiver around her fingers, squeezing as tightly as if she had been fingering herself in actuality. Unlike the rest of the dream, it had felt quite a bit more real, as if her walls had been actually spread by an intruding digit or two. Nico whined into Nozomi, who moaned in turn from the brunette's further stimulation.

Nico ground against her palm as she lapped at Nozomi further, the feeling of the purple-haired's thighs constricting her head causing her to grow even more light-headed; fearful that she might accidentally faint, Nico ensured that she would be able to sate both of them before her time was up. The sounds of Nico's fingers sloshing softly inside of her was quiet compared to the sounds of the idol moaning inside of Nozomi's core and the whimpers which followed. She had, for some reason, too, been quite sensitive, feeling her fingers being constricted almost as if she had been through a vice. Her face had been entirely damp from sweat and essence, while Nico's fingers had been pumping away inside of her for all it had been worth.

"Nico-Nii!" Nozomi squealed as she felt herself constricting rather tightly around her tongue, the color of which was about the same as her face. "I'm gonna cum hard!"

"Me too, Nozomi!" Nico squealed as she felt the energy of her entire being succumb to her arm, the last noise she had been able to make a scream as she pushed herself beyond her limit.

Nico awoke with a scream. Planting her hand on her nightstand, her search for her phone hand ended after her hand made full purchase of the hardwood desk, finding nothing. _Oh yeah,_ Nico thought, _I threw it because of that._ She didn't realize how much _that_ had affected her until she lazily pulled her other hand away from her body, her wrist fighting against the waistband of her panties. Somehow, through that nightmare, Nico had shoved her hand down there, almost as if she were desperate to get herself off while her personal pornography played behind closed eyes. She brought her hand to her chest, attempting to calculate a heart rate which, while elevated, had an unclear cause: just how far did Nico get in fingering herself?

She checked for herself by pulling away her fingers, having an expectation for her digits to have been dry with her withdrawal. A viscous clear fluid, ostensibly the dew of her womanhood, had sheened dully in what little light her blind-covered window would allow the room on the tips of her middle and forefinger to the first knuckle. Bringing those digits to her nose, she inhaled deeply, the extent to which her scent had been prominent upon her fingers sending Nico out of her semi-conscious stupor. She might not have started moments before she woke up, but undoubtedly she had been massaging herself until she awoke. Had the scream been out of fear or lust? With the aid of her mouth, Nico discarded the fluids on her fingertips, the sensual flavor lingering against her palate after she had swallowed, her mind starting to reel from the taste of lust.

Nico rolled out of bed, clenching her thighs together as she attempted to lazily lift herself from her bed in spite of the ever-increasing heat which had started to form between her legs. There was absolutely no way that she would let this heat spell separate her from her daily necessities: showering, going to school, singing with her idol group, being an innocent senior and not letting temptress Toujou be successful in altering her day with a photo of her naked, despite how seductive she was in the nude. Many would have killed for a photo like that, but Nico wanted to kill that photo from her mind; a model older sister, she made sure to spend most of her time at home either on homework or with her siblings, never really giving herself a moment to dedicate to herself. _Nico time,_ she so called it, was reserved for the end of the day when she was getting ready for bed, and she never considered looking at photos of people naked until one of her friends decided to send her one for what she believed to be apropos of nothing.

Nico walked over to where her phone had been unceremoniously thrown before she slept, thankful that the screen had not entirely broke from what was a rather violent toss. Rather, there had been a crack that had grown more along the middle of the screen, nothing that had been much of an issue. Turning the phone on, she saw the absolute last thing that she had wanted to see, especially since her body and mind had been divided about last night's dream.

Nozomi had sent her another message. As much as Nico hated the idea of opening up the succubus' latest taunt, Nico-Nii's hatred of not appreciating her fans triumphed, and with shaky hands, the small brunette dragged her thumb across the notification, quite scared of what she could see.

_i guess i'll see you tomorrow, nicocchi? ^.~_

Nozomi really had to include that wink to drive things home, didn't she?

Considering she had her phone on her, the next thing to do was to check the time. It had been early enough for her not to be late for school, and thankfully she had about an hour before she had to head off to Otonoki. She had plenty of time to shower, thus. After a removal of her beauty mask and a quick slip of an old, whitish shirt that probably belonged to her father, Nico headed towards the bathroom to clean her body and quite hopefully her mind of the ordeal she'd suffered through all night, making sure to grab her cleaned Otonoki outfit in case she spent too much time cleaning.

She entered the entrance room without a hitch, gracefully shutting the door as quickly and quietly as she had been able to, the door quietly thudding against its threshold as Nico hung her outfit on the doorknob of the door she had just closed. She tossed her shirt aside and pulled her skirt and underwear from off her body. Looking down, Nico could hear her heart thump when she saw the dark stain which had covered a near-gratuitous amount of the front of her panties, a grim reminder of _exactly_ what she had done in her sleep. Did she really go _that_ far in her sleep? What had been worse was the feeling of cold air coursing against her nether regions as if the stain was new, regardless of the three minutes that it had taken her to complete most of her morning rituals. Stepping out from her garments on the floor, she bent down and collected her used clothes, settling them in a shelf besides the door to the bathroom proper. A hand instinctively covered her crotch, almost as if she thought that, somehow and in some way, Nozomi had been there outside of her subconscious.

Nico waddled into the bathroom as if she didn't have knees, most of her attention placated against the desperate attempt that was trying to rid herself of the succubus' curse placed on her groin, the fingers originally meant to protect her from her lewd desires pushing into her warm, moist flesh, her fingertips becoming slick with her essence anew. She was surprised at her sensitivity, a realization she made as she fell to her knees just from one press and how snug her lower lip had been between her teeth, attempting to hide a moan that could ring through the paper-thin walls of her apartment and into her neighbors' ears; or worse, her siblings'. Nico reeled from the shock of it, not only how sensitive she felt to something like that, but how _amazing_ it was.

Nico made a desperate attempt to clear her mind. _No,_ she thought, _I'm here to bathe, not for this._ Grasping clumsily onto the shower nozzle, Nico fought mind over matter as she stumbled to lower the detachable faucet from its wall mount and to her body. She brought her other hand away from her needy vulva, grasping onto the water outlet, desperate to turn the water on and let all of these troubles melt away with the contact of warm water against her skin. The filth and guilt from what she saw, what she dreamt, must leave if she were cleaning herself, right?

Perhaps if she had wanted to give herself a chance at redemption from her lust, she shouldn't have aimed the nozzle directly at her chest, the jets of water immediately spraying small, perky, and quite sensitive breasts. Nico felt her chest tighten slightly at the feeling of her bosom attacked by the water, her legs pressing together at contact as she bit into her lip, the only solace that she could provide herself without waking up the rest of Tokyo with her screams. Whether or not she could taste her blood, Nico didn't care: she would prefer _anything_ over ruining her Nico-Nii reputation before she even became an icon of idols. Nico pointed the faucet away from her chest and to her face, the jet of water immediately cleaning whatever leftover facial mask she had on. Nico's blubbering against the water had, thankfully, eliminated the need for Nico to go south; she had been too preoccupied trying to breathe while she practically waterboarded herself. Alas, she could only stand the water against her face for so long before she wanted to breathe or see, and thus she brought the nozzle to her abdomen, her chest rising and falling as she recollected her former, quasi-regular breathing pattern.

While attempting to ground herself in reality, Nico stood up to cleanse her legs with the nozzle just as she had done for most of her torso and face. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about any erogenous zones altering the course of her rituals, unlike her bosom in what seemed to be a near-surreal flash of lust. _Nozomi's going to_ get _it when I see her next,_ Nico thought aloud in her anger as she aimed the faucet at her toes, slowly moving upwards along her small, girly calves. What _it_ was, Nico didn't truly know, but Nozomi had brought Nico into a state of perpetual lust with that photo; lust and jealousy, to be fair. _Why can't_ I _have Nozomi's breasts?_ It was a thought all too common for the miniature idol, her puberty seemed to have cut itself short while Nozomi was able to flaunt herself, taunt Nico by using her body, like that.

She wanted revenge upon the voluptuous vixen for that image without the cop-out of sending it to an uncaring school council president, too busy doing what Nico was doing to herself with Umi to give anything less than a moment's worth of care about a close friend's pictures. If anything, it would make Nico look like a spiteful bitch and send µ's crashing and burning like her last idol group had ended. It was unwise, and all she could do in the shower was to curse silently at Nozomi for what was to come, the nozzle spraying at her knees and up her thighs.

Whether more moisture came from Nico's eyes or between her legs, nobody would ever know as the water graced her thighs, tickling the insides of her legs and taunting, just begging, for the jets to take direct aim at Nico's most sensitive area; with all the stimulation and teasing Nico brought upon herself for doing something as innocuous as cleansing herself, Nico's legs buckled further, attempting to shield her most sensitive area: it had been too late for her, as she tilted the nozzle up by a second and water had sprayed down Nico's mound of Venus, which wouldn't have bothered the idol as much as it did if a rogue jet of water had not sprayed her clit, the pink, fleshy nub's abuse sending Nico once more to her knees, a defeated sigh leaking from her lips as she dropped the shower nozzle, ending the session of beautiful torment early. Nico had not dared repeat her motions, her will to be the innocent idol which she had, in a near-delusional fashion, attempted to self-propagate the only hint of conscious, rational thought she had remaining.

Nico knew that every waking moment of today was going to be like this, with each blink giving Nico a reminder of exactly what she had seen the night before. Defeated, Nico turned off the water and slipped into the bath, splashing some of the water as the heated liquid soothed her as much as she possibly could feel relieved. Nothing could take away from the pornography that Nozomi _intentionally_ sent to Nico, and undoubtedly she almost felt as if she had been only physically relieved as she lay in the water, sighing as she dipped her chin into the heated fluid. At the very least, she could relieve herself of the knots which had formed in her shoulders and through her back from the strenuous idol activities. It was unfortunately not much assistance, but even a sliver of hope today would have given her something worth going to school for. A sigh leaked from her lips as she wasted time in the water, idly laying there for fear that if she moved, she would set something else off inside of her.

After a few minutes of rest, Nico realized that it was not the evening and that she had school: idling in her bathtub was not a way for her to escape the responsibilities of an older sister, like setting a good example by going to school and not hogging the bath in case her siblings wanted to clean themselves before preschool. Nico lifted herself from the water with a sigh, her skin slightly wrinkled from the exposure to water, and stepped out of the bath, looking carefully at the pink bar of soap that belonged to her. Peppermint. What had originally been the colored stripes of a peppermint candy had melded into a consistent pink with time, and Nico looked at the final bathing component with a bit of unease. How would _this_ make her bathing experience miserable?

Nico grasped onto the bar of soap and quickly rubbed into her skin, not caring about the surges of heat whenever she dragged it across her breasts, in between her thighs, along her neck, against her side, or just her torso in general, or her arms, or legs, for that matter. Her knees buckled and legs wobbled unsteadily with every pass along her body, no matter where she had came into contact with herself, the moans which she had attempted to let out drowned out by the nearly-mechanical breathing pattern she had set in place for herself. There was no way that this _soap bar_ would send her further into the lust-driven insanity which had at this point infected every pore of her conscious being. It hadn't taken long for her entire body to be clad in a dress of bubbles, knowledgable that the soap could only scrub so deep into the body before it felt like it had burnt her. Nico knew the unfortunate truth: no amount of scrubbing could ever cleanse her soul of the libidinous garbage that Nozomi implanted into her brain with that accursed photo of herself.

There was only one way for Nico to rid herself of her festering lust, and hopefully, after this once, she would be able to live her life today as a super idol, not a smitten idol.

Nico sat down on the family's cleaning stool and spread her legs, the only non-soaped region of her body being that of her inner thighs and her blushing, swollen womanhood. She clumsily grasped the nozzle and turned the water on once more, the jets of fluid immediately hitting where she had aimed: she let out a slight giggle as she felt her upper abdomen be bombarded with the flurry of small fluid jets, her sensitivity thankfully not translating to ticklishness well. As she glided the water across her form, she had been slightly thankful of the itch Nozomi had granted inside of her; there hadn't need to be much focus on how sensitive her back was. Much like the suds she washed away, Nico went down until she had lined up the nozzle with her vulva, the water immediately making contact with her overstimulated groin. The idol hissed at the feeling; despite the water being lukewarm, it had felt freezing against her crotch, teasingly heated since at latest a half-hour ago.

Despite the temperature, Nico felt a wave of pleasure crash through her at contact, her body relaxing against the cold currents. She brought the nozzle closer, the intensity of the water increasing slightly; it had felt tenfold to the bather, whose silent pleas for further stimulation had been sated with the contact. Her chest heaved harshly with her first breath, still accumulating herself to the onslaught of pleasure coursing through her. She understood that she had been aroused, but not to the extent which she was. She didn't realize that ten seconds of stimulation would have left her weak in the knees, which she had felt give in even as she had been sitting down.

The raging fires inside of the Yazawa had ravaged her lower body, the makeshift firehose along with her natural lubrication attempting to snuff the rage from out of her; while the water had not increased in intensity, the fires kept raging inside of her, feeling heat spreading through the entirety of her abdomen. Nico lazily attempted to part her legs further, and even if she parted them a degree or two further, she was surprised that she could move her legs that far apart, her lower appendages at this point feeling like dead weight.

Nico moaned, her free hand reaching down to give herself further adoration. She brought her fingertips to her turgid, reddened clit, an immediate shiver rushing through her entire body at contact. While focusing the water between her labia and especially at her entrance, the idol started rubbing the fleshy bead in little circles, feeling it throbbing against her fingertips. Thankfully, she had been slightly weakened by the orgasm which awoke her, not necessarily needing much more stimulation to bring herself over the edge. Considering that she had school and had perhaps been in that bath for at least half an hour, a time which was extraneous even by her own standards, it was for the best. She couldn't give herself any form of break, hence, her eyelids fluttered shut, her brain scanning for the image which had pervaded her thoughts for perhaps the reason why Nozomi had sent it in the first place: masturbatory fodder.

The recollection of the image had been as if she had seen it on her phone, the image as clear as her mind's eye could possibly attain any sort of visual information. Her classmate had been gifted by puberty as kindly as it treated her harshly: even if Nico had brought her attention away from the taunting curvature of her bosom, she would be greeted to a set of wide hips, almost as if her body was a blessing from the spirits with which she had communicated. She took a moment to look at her legs; large and soft, they would be absolutely perfect to grind upon. Her hips started to move back and forth as if the fingers pressed against her clit were one of her thighs, resulting in an excessively shaky moan from the masturbator. It was only a matter of time until she reached her peak; the mental image she held of Nozomi had grown fuzzy, almost as if someone had spilled a red wine on the photo and set it alight. White spots soon became less of a distraction and more the image in her mind itself as the fire inside of her consumed her entire physical and spiritual being, her lip tucked between her teeth so tightly that she feared that she would have marks when she left for school.

It didn't matter. Nico threw her head back and let out a long moan, inhibitions be as damned as herself, someone who masturbated with a shower head before school to orgasm. Nico couldn't see it, but she felt a jet of her own fluids expel from her, coating the shower head much as the shower head had coated her with water. Her body pulsed in tandem with her heartbeat, her entire form quivering by the end of the fire inside of her being quenched. As it left, numbness had taken over, as if her entire body had been nothing but dead weight. She looked towards the bathtub, her eyelids fluttering open as she took in her next location. The shower wasn't necessary if sin was impossible to clean off with it; hell, that shower head probably produced more sin that day than any amount of sin it had cleansed off of any apartment owner in its history, surname of Yazawa or not.

Nico clumsily reached for the water and turned it off, giving what she knew to be the only relief that she could get post-orgasm. Standing up had not been an option for Nico with the idol dragging herself to the bath to fully wash herself instead, almost as if she wanted to baptize herself considering exactly what she had done. Even if it was what she needed before school, there was a bit of shame of _needing_ to orgasm before school. Nobody else at Otonokizaka had to relieve themselves every morning in such an embarrassing way, and it was evident in how, compared to a session here and there with Maki, cold she felt that this afterglow wasn't true. Rather, it was just the beginning of her body requesting to do it again. Dreaming it up was one thing, doing it herself with a hose was another, but that was nothing compared to what the spiritualist wanted from her. Thankfully, her body didn't react to her touches as painfully as she once did, the aches of her last orgasm subsiding in the hot water.

"I'm gonna _kill_ Nozomi for this," Nico mumbled; it had been an empty threat, but her mind had still been fixated on that image. As much as the masturbation left her physically sated, the question that had pervaded Nico's thoughts had stayed the same: why, of all people, her? She hadn't known her for as long as half of the people in µ's knew the other half. She was nothing before Honoka decided to act like an amateur idol; in her defense, she was new and Honoka really needed the help if she wanted to be successful. Regardless of how she met the foie gras breasted, it was absurd that Nozomi found an attraction to her. She was small, cute, innocent: ready to light the world with smiles with her Nico-Nico-Nii, just like Papa did. She had never been ready to see breasts; ones that big, so taunting and delicious.

Nico shook her head before standing up, having accomplished absolutely nothing during her shower. Rather, that's what she would like to tell her family and friends. She didn't do _anything_ in there. That's right. She screamed because she slipped in the shower. Of course they're gonna believe her slipping at least twelve times, especially because she could have sat down to shower herself. 

No problem with a little lie here and there, right?

Nico stepped out of the entrance room fully clothed and embarrassed of what she had just done, in her little apartment room, where her siblings lived, because of the actions of one of her friends. Not even her shower nozzle had been able to rid her of such libidinous complications and the bath hadn't been able to relieve her spiritual anguish. She grew slightly worried at the idea that she had contaminated the morning bath water, even in such a miniature concentration; that had been the first time she _unwound_ in the bath. At least her masturbation was outside of the shower and completely necessary, so the contamination, if any, didn't matter. She hoped. As a bonus, she wouldn't have walked into the school feeling like she was going to die if she didn't fuck someone in the school, like a few idol stories she read online. _What kind of fool would do that to herself, anyway?_

The image had stayed in the back of her mind throughout her trip to school and to classes, with which she had not only shared with, but she had sat next to, the sender of the image herself. As if classes weren't hard enough for her without the temptress besides her. Of course she sat right next to her. What, with how her breasts made her shirt bulge slightly, almost unable to contain someone so large; her long, luscious locks; the slight imperfection in her teeth as she smiled; and most importantly, how nasal her twang had been when she spoke to Nico in the few idle minutes before classes proper began.

"Did ya get my text yesterday?"

Great, just absolutely great: not only did Nozomi send her a nude, but the action was completely intentional on her part, directed exactly at her with whatever strange ideas the temptress had in mind with enough intention that she was asked about it. Of course, the answer was obvious: she answered the text in a way that only she would. Her mother would have killed her if she saw it and the siblings would wonder why Nozomi was naked, or even worse, as questions like "what's that?" poorly conveyed through text because they don't quite know how to write yet.

"Shut up, Nozomi."

"What'd ya think? You lef' me on read when I was wishin' ya a goodnight!"

If it weren't for the bell chimes signifying that class had begun and the arrival of their teacher, Nico would have been dead trying to articulate every single aspect of that godforsaken photo that Nozomi had sent her. And what, tell her that she masturbated to it? Not on her life. This wasn't some dumb idol story and there was absolutely no way that saying that she did anything to that photo would help her in any form of case against her classmate, who was busy messing with her tie. Surely enough, it was a rather hot day, even for the summer where the heavy blue vests were prohibited for wear. Shirt adjustments were common, and aeration was a necessity for a day like today, but it had been nothing compared to her classmate tugging on the knot of her necktie in a desperate attempt to aerate.

With each pull, the already distended fabric pulled further from Nozomi's form, something which had caught the idol's eye (well, classes _were_ boring most of the time). She looked over to the relaxed student tugging on her tie, the disparity of stance the only reason she had been able to look down her shirt, taking note of the lavender lace covering her bosom.

Nico reeled back at the newfound discovery, her hand covering her nose in the event that she were to have a nosebleed. Thankfully, there had been no explosion of red from her, and she returned to looking to her work, completely lost on where she had been. It was going to be a painfully long class, in no part due to the classmate who had caught wind that Nico had stared down her shirt; it had been the only reason why she had slumped so much in her seat. She was upright once more, taller than Nico, and had leaned in to whisper one comment.

"I knew ya'd like the photo."

Nico sighed, her forehead against the desk in disbelief.

\--

Rin and Hanayo waited outside of Nico's classroom as they were dismissed for lunch, hoping to see a glimpse of their tiny friend and take her for lunch. As soon as Nico peeked her head out of the classroom, Rin grasped onto her wrist and ran with her, Hanayo desperate to catch up with her athletic companion.

"Rin-chan! What are you doing?"

"You said you'd join us for lunch, nya!"

Surely enough, Rin's dash had ended with them in the research club room, with which a large plate had been out for the first-years' guest, topped gratuitously with a curry rice that Rin had made herself. Not wishing to turn down what looked to be such delicious food, Nico sat down, with Rin and Hanayo sitting on the opposite sides of the table. Rin had a thermos containing ramen while Hanayo had made herself several rice balls, each one of which would be able to leave Nico stuffed for the week.

"What's eating you, Nico-chan?" Rin asked, having taken note of her slightly downtrodden demeanor.

"Is everything okay?" Hanayo added.

"Yeah, sure," Nico grunted, "I don't think Nozomi's done thinking about Eli after they got together."

"She seems okay. Did she text you last night?"

Hanayo's answer, as innocent as it was, dusted Nico's cheeks with a light pink, heat starting to crawl up her back at the idea of Nozomi texting her again. She didn't even want to know what Nozomi's next text would have been.

"Nico-chan's blushing, nya!"

"No I'm not!"

"You're learning from Maki, nya!"

Certainly, as she glanced back to a mirror, Nico had been as red as a tomato after Rin pointed out the blush. As red as Maki's hair. There was no point in responding to Rin's quips; she would just be able to throw something even more ridiculous at her.

"Why are you blushing, Nico-chan?" Hanayo asked quietly in an attempt to divert her attention away from her energetic girlfriend's sass.

"Maybe she saw Nozomi-chan naked, ny-- Nico-chan?"

Rin took a glance at the seat at which Nico had sat before, the plate completely cleaned of the curry and her body absent from the chair. She had left them; worse still, the door shut right in front of them, ostensibly Nico's departure. She was gone, and she had eaten. Rin turned to her blushing girlfriend and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"She definitely saw her naked."

\--

It had been awhile since Nozomi had stepped foot in the occult club's room, a place since abandoned after the club disintegrated halfway through her junior year due to lack of interest. It had been for slight shame, too: what few members of the club, all one of them, had done for it when the club was ending had been passionate. Posters of aliens had lined the walls of what was otherwise a boring classroom, the desks cluttered with figurines of spiritual leaders and prominent supernatural beings. Nozomi sighed as she brought her finger to a Cthulu bobblehead, giggling as she gave it a push for the eldritch abomination to be reduced to little more than a toy for her entertainment. Placing her hand on the teacher's desk (well, the largest desk in the room), she looked around, nostalgic for the time that she spent before being taken under Eli's wing for student council. Her quiet reverie had been broken by the sound of knocking on the door, her gaze parallel to the ground as she darted over to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see exactly who was waiting for her to exit: a slightly disgruntled Nico.

"Hey, Nicocchi! What's up?"

Nico had no time for small talk. Rather, she gripped onto the lapel of Nozomi's shirt, tugging her such that they were eye-to-eye. Nozomi had never seen true fury in the diminutive idol's eyes until that moment. "What's up with you sending me nude pictures!?"

Nozomi wasted no time in answering, a coy smile on her face. "Well, Nicocchi, since Eli can't take 'em anymore, I thought 'cha would've liked it." Nozomi had placed her hands gently on Nico's, the smaller woman's grip weakening at the touch enough for her to be relieved of her grasp with naught but a single simple push.

Nico had been less angry and more curious. What line of logic did Nozomi even _take_ to justify sending a picture to her of the state of being in the buff. "What do you mean?"

Nozomi looked away from Nico, her hands busy working undoing her tie. They had about 30 minutes left of lunch, which was plenty of time for her to do what she thought was necessary. "Well, Nicocchi, Eli 'n I used to send photos like that to one 'nother whenever we felt bored or lonely. It was our way'v sayin' _I want you_ without really sayin' anything. She got with Umi 'n things weren't the same, y'get me? I have t'come back _here_ t'do anything durin' lunch." Nozomi looked back to Nico, lashing out her necktie in her direction. Nico, self-proclaimed mistress of pathos ploys, hadn't exactly followed the logic; however, she had entered the club room, the door shutting behind them automatically.

"And this has to do with me, _how,_ exactly?"

"I'm glad ya asked, Nicocchi," Nozomi began, turning around to show Nico that the first few buttons of her shirt, too were undone, providing less a cleavage window and more a full display of her hefty, bra-clad bosom, with the same lace which had taunted her earlier still a visual blockade. "We'd meet in th' council room during lunch th' day after and relieve ourselves of th' pleasure we shared by sharing those pics."

Whatever lecture Nico had been receiving, much like a high school lecture by a professor, had been drowned out. Rather than finding something else more interesting, however, she had been fixated on Nozomi's ample bust, a flush filling her face as she examined the garment. It had been a little tight, Nico deduced by how her chest, albeit slightly, seemed to spill out of the lace cups, almost as if the constriction that the bra provided was too much. There was a slight desire for Nico to touch what was in front of her, almost as if to pay for the onslaught of _washi washi_ that had become a staple of her fall examination study time. Not to mention her breast envy. She seemed so juicy, so delicious, so soft, so _necessary_ to touch.

"Nicocchi!"

Nico sprung up as if she had been pricked in the butt by a pin, her face flushing red as Nozomi leaned in to look slightly more threatening. Nico attempted to watch as her hefty bosom became a slave to gravity in her bra, the threat of a wardrobe malfunction even greater than how it was when she was upright.

"Yes, Nozomi?"

"You seem rather disturbed right now. Do you want me to make you feel better?"

Disturbed seemed to be an inappropriate word for how she had felt, but there was nothing else that she could really say besides that she felt that way.

"Yeah, I do."

Nozomi pointed towards one of the multiple desks which hadn't been relocated to another room as classes shrank and need for teachers with it diminished. "Sit down, then."

Nico, not really certain of what she had wanted from her, had sat down at the one closest to the door, just in case things went completely awry to the point of needing a quick, easy escape. She had sat at the discretion of a human time bomb, and she had no idea when she would explode in front of her in a manic frenzy of something. If Nozmi were to decorate her in beads, whether she would be decorated in prayer beads or anal beads she wouldn't know until it was too late. In her frenzy of thought, Nico looked around for Nozomi, who had seemed to have disappeared from the room in its entirety, or at the very least her possible field of vision: it had been the latter, Nico felt, as she tried to shut her legs and sit like a good person before feeling something warm and definitely human between her legs, particularly in between her thighs; and even worse, she had felt something prodding directly at her panties, right at her strangely-swollen clit. Did Nozomi arouse her that much with just her breasts?

Whether or not her breasts aroused Nico, her touch did. The fires from early morning had made a brilliant, almost overbearing recapitulation as Nico let out a squeak, a shudder ravaging her entire body from just one poke, only made more embarrassing by the now-exposed Nozomi giggling from underneath her desk, right between her legs.

"Is _this_ why ya didn't send anything back to me yesterday?"

"Shut _up,_ Nozomi! I only touched myself this morning, in fact!"

It took Nico a few moments to realize that she actually just said that in front of Nozomi; her knees banging against the underside of the desk. Oh, dear lord, the shame she felt from saying that sent a flush through her which could have looked like she had spent too long in the sun; she silently prayed that she wouldn't develop heat blisters from the rush of fire which had scorched her cheeks. She looked down to the mystic, or at least the desk which concealed her, hoping that there was no judgment in her statement. Her fingers probably always got sticky when she did this with Eli, anyway.

Nozomi replied with a giggle, which let Nico drop her guard once more. She understood. Hell, she _sent_ the damn photo. However, she couldn't keep but look down, seeing in her lower peripherals a glimpse of the purple-haired classmate poking at her crotch, feeling the heat seeping from her core and into her panties. They weren't a great pair to look at--standard-issue white with horizontal pink stripes, but the purple-haired had been quick to catch the darkened spot starting to form in her undergarments, the combined thrills of her friend actually touching her after sending such a scandalous photo and the fear of being caught had rushed through Nico's mind, creating a concoction of sheer lust which had made her vision slightly hazy.

"Nicocchi, you're so wet!" Nozomi's coos did nothing to eliminate the slight anger that was on Nico's face; such anger turned into shock as she felt hands against the flare of her hips, catching fingertips hooking into the hem of her skirt. One pull, and they were off: she had been able to relieve Nico of her clothing faster than Nico herself had been able to rid clothing off of her being.

She didn't understand what animistic fires Nozomi had been able to form in her being with a single touch. Her now-exposed mound had twitched slightly, a trickle of fluids leaking from between her folds: an indication of her arousal and entrance: Nozomi's target and lunch. However, unlike a typical lunch with which she would begin by preparing herself to eat, Nozomi gave herself a sample of what was to come: starting at her companion's taint, she licked upward, drawling her tongue across her core. The dew which she had smeared across Nico's lips danced on her tongue and palate, her head spinning at the strangely-sweet, strangely-sickly flavor of her miniature friend, who had only given a high-pitched whine as a response.

"Nozomi-chan," Nico whimpered, hooking her ankles behind her now-captive's neck. "Stop teasing me." Nozomi couldn't see Nico's face, but she expected her mouth to be stupidly open, with her tongue lolling out slightly. She saw in her mind's eye slightly swollen, pinked eyes rolled slightly back in libidinous premeditation for the events to follow. Judging by the sets of fingers clenched to the desk, knuckles slightly discolored, Nico was enjoying herself a lot, bracing herself for when Nozomi started her attacks proper.

"My bad!" Nozomi called out from behind the desk.

"It better be," Nico mumbled before she felt something warm, fleshy, and exceptionally passionate parting her entrance, Nozomi's tongue digging itself directly into her entrance and as far as she could go. Nico shivered, her first instinct to attempt to clamp the free-spirited tongue as if it were a pair of fingers. Despite the intensity of her squeezes, it was nothing that the tongue had not known before, seeming to ebb and flow naturally with Nico's attempts to suck it inside of her. It didn't part her much, and it didn't go in exactly _that_ far, but the tongue inside of her had been graceful, the spiritualist's tongue causing Nico to start squirming. Her breathing had become slightly uneven, her body unsure of how she was supposed to be able to take all of this in.

 _Nico-chan is so cute,_ Nozomi thought as she pushed herself further, attempting to part her friend's entrance further. Nico was, considering her body shape, as tight as to be expected, with the spiritualist having to curl her tongue in order to truly fill Nico up further than a half-centimeter inside of her. With the push, her lips had made contact with Nico's entrance, the contact around her most sensitive area causing a loud, low moan to come from above the desk, reverberating beautifully around the room. Pulling out of her, Nozomi sucked around her entrance, feeling the thighs which had hugged her cheeks starting to quiver and tighten around her head at the same time.

Nico tried to reach for Nozomi's head, to let her just stay there and take her wherever she wanted. Her attempts had failed when her clammy hands banged into the desk that had separated her from her newfound friend-with-benefits. Whether or not she had felt pain in her hands was another question; whatever injuries she seemed to take would only add to the pleasure of the former-suckling, now-moaning occurring between her legs, her body practically unable to distinguish the difference of sensation. The vibrations were almost too much for the idol, with Nozomi daring to graze the edge of ecstasy. Rather, _daring_ was a bit too weak of a word, too cowardly for Nozomi: the spiritualist spread Nico open once more with her tongue, the warm, wet organ ravaging her insides with sheer disregard for anything except leading Nico to her peak.

Nico felt so hot, so hazy. Her vision had started to go white, the only sensations she had been able to feel her heartbeat racing between her ears and the tongue ravishing her core. Her legs had grown too weak to tighten any further, the only rational train of thought left in her body a silent prayer that Nozomi wouldn't stop. A desperate attempt to articulate her prayer had ended in a flurry of moans, leaving the original message completely indistinguishable from what she originally said. Whatever she said, or rather, what had spilled from her lips had been enough for the onslaught on her core to continue, even increase in its intensity, as if she had been given permission to reach her peak at that moment.

Nozomi had pulled herself off of Nico at that moment, the stronghold on her head defeated quite easily from her absolute lack of strength. She had not realized this until she took note of the purple-haired peeking out from on top of her desk, a small smirk hidden by one of her hands. It had been as if she was being laughed at, her words to articulate how much she wanted to take her back unable to leave her body. Nico was basically at ecstasy, with one more touch being able to send her entire body into a sexual shock. Rather than articulating how much she had wanted Nozomi to finish the job she had started, Nico let out a babbled whine, almost as if she were her younger brother wanting candy at the store. She didn't even realize that Nozomi had disappeared, her body unable to turn or check to see where her friend had gone.

"Washi washi suru yan!"

_Really?_

Nico's disbelief at Nozomi's final move had let her conjure up that one word rather effortlessly, but saying it was all for naught the moment she felt palms against her underdeveloped, under-stimulated chest. It was the first time that she had allowed herself to be groped by her now-captor, feeling her classmate's breasts pressing against the top of her back. As she felt the fabric of her shirt be manipulated against her chest, her nipples thankfully hidden in view by her pink, secondary vest, it had happened: the accumulation of heat between her legs, the mental haze she had suffered, her entire body lit up in passion, accentuated by a jagged, breathy moan, Nico's eyelids practically unified with how shut they were. It had been impossible for her to explain the fullness of the sensations she had been feeling, but she had felt complete; her entire lower body had become dead weight as she haphazardly thrust her hips in strange, almost surreal, directions as she felt a torrent expel itself from between her legs, the sound of her juices hitting the linoleum floor immediately taken note by the Toujou who had started this entire mess in the first place.

Nozomi did not stop, however: it would be rude not to lead someone through their orgasm. She did it with Eli before, and there was no reason for her not to do it with Nico, who had become numb against her form, almost as if she had lost consciousness.

Nico fluttered her eyelids open, a lazy smile on the corners of her lips as she felt something squeezing at her breasts. She immediately jumped up in her seat, her sitting posture the best it had ever been before she looked to Nozomi, groping her breasts as if she fell asleep while studying. Afterglow be damned: what on _earth_ was she doing to her?

"Nozomi!"

"Nicocchi! Yer awake!"

"What do you _mean_ I'm awake!"

"You wanted me t'help you out with somethin', 'n you fell asleep."

Nico stood up and looked down, realizing that she was without skirt nor panties; and there was a sheer puddle on the floor of a ground-level classroom. It had clicked at that moment that her last encounter with Nozomi was most certainly _not_ a dream.

"You helped me out _there?_ " Nico's anger was for show, knowing fully well that the image of an innocent Nico-Nii was pretty much destroyed in her classmate's eyes. Not that she minded her cutie classmate doing something like that to her during lunch.

"Mhm. I didn't bring a lunch t'day 'n ya look'd like you were stress'd."

If it weren't for Nico's post-orgasm blush, she would have flushed at that statement, a stern look on her face. "Well, since you pulled that _washi washi_ garbage on me, be warned about after school. I might give you a little taste of what it's like to be in that seat!"

Nozomi had not listened. Rather, she had grabbed a roll of paper towels and started scrubbing the mess Nico made from off of the floor. Of particular notice for Nico was on Nozomi's skirt, which had been mysteriously hitched up for some reason; it wasn't due to any illusion, and for certain Nozomi wasn't propping her skirt up with either hand, since she was busy cleaning the spill.

"I'll see ya in class, Nicocchi!"

"Can I have my skirt and panties back, please?"

"They're under th' desk."

Ducking down under the desk, Nico spotted her lower garments. Before she could pull them from under the desk, she felt a hand hitting her ass, the sound of contact reverberating through the room.

"Screw you, Nozomi!"

"I wouldn' mind."

Nico shivered. She grabbed her clothes, quickly slipped them on, and left the room, her legs quivering slightly as she met up with Hanayo and Rin once more.

"Nico-chan! Oy!"

Nico froze, almost scared to let out a response. She was completely flushed, and nobody, not even her precious Kayo-chin, really knew what could come from Rin.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for ruining lunch! I thought I was being funny but I didn't realize that you actually saw--mmph!"

Hanayo covered Rin's hand, knowing that there was nothing good that could come out of her girlfriend's statement. "What she meant to say was, she realized that you might have thought the joke was in bad taste, Nico-chan. We're really sorry about it, and hopefully you liked the curry rice."

So much had gone on during her lunch period that she didn't even realize that she ate curry rice, but she nodded it off and gave them a smile, mind over matter as she twirled around to show off her Nico-Nii energy. "Nico approves of that curry rice~!"

Hanayo squealed, hugging Rin tightly as she heard the good news. They were actually able to make Nico, their tutor for all things idol, happy. Rin reciprocated after a few moments, not quite sure of what had happened, but their embrace gave Nico plenty of time to make a break for her classroom. Hopefully, all things considered, she could sit down for classes and at least do something productive. If not, she always had plotting revenge against Nozomi as an option.

\--

"Let's hope this works."

Nico had ran off to the occult club room (for some reason, Nozomi had left it unlocked, which somewhat surprised her) after class, making sure to avoid the rest of the idols. Honoka had been sick, and thus, according to a text that Kotori had sent her, there would be no idol practice today. That was all the justification that she needed to see if she would be able to execute the revenge plan which she had lackadaisically formed during her second half of classes. She had hidden herself behind the door, occasionally looking out the small window to see if there was anyone who would be approaching. In particular, she was looking for buxom spiritualists with long, purple hair, upon which she would scream "revenge" and go for a washi washi of her very own, to see exactly how she liked it. She was unsure when Nozomi was going to open the door, let alone if she was going to enter the room, until she heard the doorknob squeak. Nico's heart thumped harshly in her chest, her breath starting to shake as the door opened, the spiritualist she expected crossing the threshold and into the room, completely unaware of Nico's presence.

_It's show time._

As soon as the door shut behind Nozomi, Nico struck, immediately tackling her classmate from behind. She grasped onto Nozomi's breasts, giving them a rough squeeze through the cloth as she let out a scream: "Revenge!" Even though she had meant to scare her, Nozomi didn't budge; rather, she turned to Nico, a small, silly grin on her face.

"Hey, Nicocchi! How long have ya been waitin' fer me?"

Nico flushed. How come even when she was giving Nozomi a washi, she was the one blushing? "I have not!"

"I'm th' only one who comes in 'ere these days."

There was no point in arguing with her on that; it had been the second time she'd been in that room overall, and she didn't even know about it being a club room and honestly she just wanted refuge from her temptress.

"Okay, fine, I was," Nico muttered into Nozomi's back, her hands digging into the cloth which had covered her chest. "I'm trying to get revenge for what you did earlier today."

Nozomi pushed Nico's hands aside, her hands balling into fists as she lost grip on her captive's ample chest. Gripping onto the cloth near her hips, she held tightly, barely realizing how free the garment had become with time until she saw the necktie fall to the floor. Nozomi opened the garment, Nico staring as she pulled it off of her arms and let the white fabric fall slack in her palms. Nico's hands tightened, her knuckles starting to whiten as she took a look at the purple strap that went around Nozomi's upper back. Nico let go of the cloth, almost in shock, as Nozomi turned around to her, unable to explain herself.

"Why didn't ya say so?"

The photo had been enough to send Nico's mind reeling enough for her to bring herself to orgasm twice; to see Nozomi's ample bust once more, fighting against that unnecessary lace censor, drove her knees to an immediate buckle, a wanton flush once more bringing itself to light cheeks. She didn't care to notice that the buxom student's hands had been behind her back until she shrugged off the bra straps, the garment immediately becoming a slave to gravity as Nico saw, for the first time, Nozomi's large, fully-uncensored bust; the tiny idol recoiled and pinched her nose at the sight, expecting a surge of blood to explode from her nostrils, and even though it hadn't happened, Nico was slightly scared of what she had seen.

Nozomi's chest was how it looked in Nico's dream down to the letter: the slight bounce with Nozomi's slightly-heightened breathing rate, the way her large nipples deliciously capped such ample flesh, how deliciously enticing they were. Nico drawled her tongue against her lips, giving them a slight bit of moisture as she attempted to dissipate the saliva that had begun forming. So enraptured by the sight of her companion's bosom, Nico had not realized that Nozomi had brought her hands behind Nico's head, preparing to smash her head into her bosom; that is, until she pulled Nico in, immediately smothering the flat idol with her breasts.

There had been no words that Nico could use to express her feelings. Taking a deep breath, the tiny idol realized that she was actually being suffocated by Nozomi by means of her breasts: there was no closer she could have been to what had taunted her for so long. Taking another deep breath, she let the scent fill her lungs: no hint of perfume, but possibly a hint of an incense which made her smell slightly more spiritual, or something. She smelled mysterious, definitely human, but there was something more than just a slight air of musk. To seal the deal of this being reality, Nico planted her lips upon the bosom literally shoved in her face, humming slightly at the taste which suffixed itself at her lips. In such a haze, Nico let out a soft whimper, almost eternally grateful for today; there was no dream state to fall back upon anymore: this _was_ reality.

Nico pushed away only to take a breath, but it was enough for Nozomi to look down with a slight pout, as if preparing to give her a tease about not liking the intense proximity with her ample bosom.

"I'm making sure I don't suffocate."

"If ya say so."

Nico, to refute Nozomi's words, brought herself back to the temptress' chest, focusing herself upon her left tit by giving a barrage of kisses, most of which lingered on the pale underside of her bosom. Her huffs with each kiss had incentivized Nico further, drawling her tongue upon the flesh at whatever moment she could, even if she were just hovering over her breast to see where would be most appropriate to plant her next attack; with it, a sheen of saliva had easily coated a hefty portion of her breast before she even considered the pink circle, the bud atop it standing painfully erect at Nico's ministrations.

"Ufufu," Nico let out a small giggle as she probed Nozomi's nipple with her tongue, feeling the shiver which ravaged her spine from the contact alone. There was no denying that she had completely aroused her friend, but she wanted to see how far she would be able to go with this. As such, she had supplanted her hands upon Nozomi's hips, directing her smitten classmate with a few nudges here and there to get her to a desk. Thankfully, with breast in mouth, Nozomi was much easier to control than how she was otherwise. Only releasing to let Nozomi sit down on the desk, Nico smiled at the work that she had done. It had seemed as if she had tamed the temptress, and for it, she should reward herself. With a hike of her companion's skirt, Nico take a glance at her panties, which had not only matched the color of the bra she had worn and lace pattern, but had also been strained by an ample bulge in the front.

Nico jumped. This is not what she had expected of her at all. They went to a girls' school! Nozomi, halfway expecting the reaction, let out a sigh.

"There was a reas'n why I wore th' panties when I sent'cha that."

Nico stayed silent bar her shuddering, almost willing to hear out the explanation: after all, bulge or not, Nozomi had tempted Nico thus far.

"It's also why I wore th' panties when I sent photos t'Elicchi the first time. I was a bit nervous 'bout comin' out to her with this. I mean, she didn't expect it at first, either, but I was scared. I knew that Eli was inta girls, 'n what am I to be if I don' have what Elicchi had?"

It was strange, almost surreal, for her to see Nozomi grow sensitive amongst the passionate fervor. It had been slightly saddening, hearing the implication that this was why she and Eli were incompatible for romance. She almost felt a bit sorry for her, actually. There really wasn't much that Nico could do except attempt to grasp one of her hands.

"Nozomi. That's what you are. You're Nozomi, and Nico likes you either way. I was just surprised."

That seemed to have relieved the slight pang of guilt that Nozomi seemed to have had, a worried smile forming itself upon her countenance.

"Really?"

"Nico-Nii loves all her fans," Nico spoke brightly, in her idol voice, in an attempt to cheer her self-conscious friend up a bit more, "no matter what!"

Nozomi wrapped her arms around Nico and pulled her in for a hug, the smaller student attempting to clamber upon her lap such that she would feel slightly better about herself; it didn't hurt that she had been aligned with her breasts once more, her face completely smothered in warm, pliant flesh. She purred amongst Nozomi's happy cries, giggling slightly at how her breathing hitched in what was supposed to be a quite emotional moment.

"I'll make you feel better, I promise," Nico cooed as she pushed her hips into the newfound bulge of her friend, the friction generated causing sparks. Nico only pushed herself deeper against her companion's crotch, the soft whimpering of her companion the only fuel she needed to progress her motions. Like the bosom that taunted her before, the bulge that pressed against Nico's crotch was ample and formidable, extremely uncomfortable to sit on, in fact, like it was attempting to push her panties into her. Really, the only thing that she could do to keep herself comfortable was slide down Nozomi's crotch, letting the bulge run across her stomach and to her chest, before facing it eye to eye. There was nothing else that she could do except for relieve Nozomi of her panties.

Nico took a huff as she pulled down the garment, exposing Nozomi's groin for what it was worth: her erect cock bounced slightly with its newfound freedom, leaking out a bead of precum already from its tip. Nico swallowed: there was absolutely no way that she would be able to stick any of that in her mouth. She was tiny, perhaps too tiny, to take in even the head, but as she looked up to Nozomi, the futa had looked down in return, pouting slightly. To be fair, however, despite its size, Nico did want at _least_ a taste of it to see what was to come, and she leaned forward, underneath the shaft, to lick at its underside from the base to the tip. Nico gasped; it wasn't the flavor that she expected, but she was still something worth kissing at.

Lapping her tongue against the throbbing meat, she wrapped a hand around the base of her shaft, attempting to jerk the mass even if she had been unable to completely circulate it with her hand. It didn't matter, considering that Nozomi's whines were a decent indication of her arousal. Lapping at her entrance, she took in the salty-savory flavor that leaked from her, soon coating her palate with her lusty fluid. She opened her mouth wide and closed her eyes, preparing herself to take in at least the entirety of her tip, while she redirected her free hand to the wrinkly skin underneath her base, grasping kindly at the berries inside of the sac. Pressing her tongue against the bottom of her mouth, she slowly took in the ample flesh, tears starting to stream from her eyes as she felt like her jaw distended, her tongue accidentally sneaking underneath the foreskin otherwise covering the tip of her cock.

Nozomi thrust her cock into her mouth on accident, Nico gagging and immediately coating the shaft which had poked the back of her throat with a thick layer of saliva; feeling Nico's knuckles against her lips, she squeezed at her balls.. At the feeling, the futa wanted to groan, but she pulled back, knowing that Nico was probably suffering immensely. Fluttering her eyelids open weakly, the whites of Nico's eyes were stoner pink, almost as if that thrust had completely screwed up her plans. Nico pulled away for a moment, taking in a full, hearty breath: Nozomi gagging her, even if it were on accident, deprived her of pretty much all of the oxygen she had beforehand.

"Sorry, Nicocchi!"

Nico's hands kept working, the one graciously sliding around her shaft lubricating her with the saliva she hacked out, the soft sound of squelching filling the room amidst Nico's panting and Nozomi's soft moans. She had slid around with ease, almost as if there was barely any effort to put into her saliva-coated palm and the shaft. With each motion, she felt the sac tightening slightly, as if she had already brought Nozomi to near-orgasm. Cutely, she dug her fingernails into the wrinkled skin, the gasp leaking from whom she had blown amplified as she wrapped her lips around her shaft once more; despite the near-uncomfortable girth, Nico's second attempt went much more smoothly than the first, slowly inching herself down until she had felt the glans pressing against the back of her throat, as if to declare entrance into her throat proper. Gags leaked out of her as often as the cock throbbed inside of her mouth, eyes watering as she pulled back: she would need to breathe in with her nose in order to be able to do this without leaving Nozomi wishing for more with each attempt she did. Looking up to Nozomi, she saw between her breasts the face of someone struggling, her eyes completely shut and her teeth snugly sandwiching her bottom lip, the feeling of fingers rushing through her hair the cherry on top of the sundae of Nozomi's adoration of her friend sucking her off in such a way.

"Mmn! Mmn!!!"

There was no way that Nozomi would be gotten off so easily after those damned photos cursed Nico like that. The idol pulled her lips away from the decadent shaft and snuck underneath, reaching for the sac which her hand had busily fondled; in return, her free hand joined the one that was jacking the futa off, wrapping it around her hand such that she had the full circumference between the two hands. Jacking off the shaft, she parted her lips to take in one of her jewels from behind the wrinkled skin, the texture oddly mesmerizing around her mouth and cheeks as she took once more a huff of Nozomi's scent, oddly satisfying and delicious. As her tongue plundered the skin between her lips, she pulled at the ball she had been suckling, observing as the woman's entire lower body jerked, her cock tightening deliciously around her fingertips as the skin tightened around her balls. Undoubtedly, Nozomi was very close to exploding, a smile on Nico's face as she pulled away, cockily.

"Nozomi," Nico whimpered as she pulled her hands away from her cock, a coy smile on her face as she reached for the buttons on her pink vest. With each undone, Nico's smile grew broader, as if she had something planned. "I don't think it's fair that we're both here and you're the only one who's close to naked." Nico shrugged off the pink vest before working on her shirt proper, quickly undoing the buttons as if she were preparing for a change in costume for a theatrical program. With another shrug, Nico's naked torso came to the forefront, her light skin complimenting the tiny build which Nico had. Grasping what little breasts she had, she attempted to push them together, giving Nozomi a wink. "Come on, you know you want to~"

Indeed, Nozomi did. Nico watched as the larger woman grasped onto her cock with one hand, furiously running her hand up and down the entirety of her shaft, almost as if she had been taunted by her lover to do so. It was clear: Nico had been wanting this just as much as Nozomi did, and the sight of her eagerly waiting to be blitzed with fluid was slightly off-putting, but somehow still erotic nonetheless. It took a bit, but soon enough, Nico watched as Nozomi's cock splurged out a thick white fluid, the first of which aimed directly for the face; Nico reacted by shutting her eyes to ensure that none would get into them, and by parting her mouth such that she could get a taste of what Nozomi expelled. It was much saltier than the fluids prior, but the flavor still kept Nico longing for more, a groan leaking from her lips at the taste, the corners of her lips trying to curl into a smile while retaining her mouth in a circular shape. As the torrent slowed down, Nico relieved herself of her facial shape and looked towards Nozomi's crotch, still completely erect.

"Nicocchi," Nozomi huffed, observing as globs of the substance upon Nico's face dribbled down her chin and onto her lacking bust. "That was amazin'!"

Nico had absolutely no plans on stopping there. She might have blown the girl who sent her into a mental frenzy but that certainly won't do; sucking her off like this had left her heated between the legs, and there was absolutely nothing that she wanted more than to have what she had suckled upon inside of her, able to scratch the itch which Nozomi formed yesterday for good. Before the futa could slip on her panties, Nico had ripped her own hip-hugging clothes from off of her, the smear of clear on her left thigh evidence that there was nothing more than what she had expected to get from her. What didn't help was that Nico bent over in the opposite direction, showing off her perky butt and flushed womanhood back to her friend. With a slight wiggle of her hips, Nico looked back to Nozomi, who had left her chair to approach her.

"Nico would never do this for anyone else! You're Nico's number-one fan!" The tiny idol cheered on as she felt her hips being grabbed and something large splitting her vulva, lined up directly with her tight entrance. Nico's masturbation sessions and arousal had led up to this very moment, and hopefully she wouldn't be overextended by the dick about ready to fill her up. And the moment that Nozomi's tip parted her entrance, Nico felt like she was ready to break into two; it had been so painful fitting her inside, but it felt so amazing, her mind clouding up immediately at the feeling of her walls being spread as wide as she could possibly be spread. Even as only a few centimeters had fit inside of Nico with the first push, she let out a long, high-pitched moan, the feeling of being filled like this infinitely better than being filled with her fingers, especially as she felt how far she was able to be filled inside. Nozomi planted a hand at the base of her cock, thankfully, such that she wouldn't hurt Nico by bottoming out and ultimately ending with a truly-destructive demise. The hand was perfectly enough: as she "bottomed out," Nico had desperately clawed at the desk, attempting to get a handhold of something that was too unforgiving; she reached for the sides and grasped roughly, knuckles immediately going white as she squeezed with all of her might with hopes to alleviate a fraction of the sensation of Nozomi's dick actually scratching that damned metaphorical itch which had taunted her for the entire day.

Despite the sensations, Nozomi had been the first to speak after the initial penetration: "Nicocchi! Ya feel amazin'!"

At the very least she had been able to speak. There was too much going on in Nico's mind for her to process before even considering any form of commentary bar moaning and her own name, even if Nozomi hadn't even started moving her hips and pistoning the meat inside of her. As Nozomi started pulling out, it felt as if Nico's world grew hazy, her mind starting to go blank as she squeezed the desk, almost certain she was misshaping the wooden slab while feeling the dick removing itself from her body; the feeling of the foreskin pulling back against her walls caused Nico to nearly pass out with sexual anticipation. Nico's legs had started growing weak, buckling against themselves as Nozomi's first push-and-pull had left her a mess, the small idol almost in fear as she knew what was about to happen: Nozomi was going to start working her hips, driving her into a bliss that not even her sessions with a shower head would be able to match, let alone her fingers.

The pushes and pulls inside of Nico had quickly been impossible to keep count of, the steadiness of Nozomi's thrusts filling Nico up while still stirring the flames which had formed in her core, her entire body slowly starting to grow warm in the cool occult room climate. Her inner walls squeezed against the thick tube oscillating inside of her, desperate to get a reaction out of her besides the heavy panting behind her and the occasional compliment marveling about how smooth she felt or how tight she was; _natural for Nico,_ she assured herself as the floodgates of her mouth had been broken, her lips parting to let a moan explode from her throat. Her knees had given way, feeling the majority of her body weight pressing itself against the desk she had been squeezing while Nozomi kept her rhythm, who seemed more inclined to make sure that she hadn't destroyed her on accident. It was a kind gesture, but Nico, somehow, had been craving more. Gambling a face-full of linoleum, she had pulled a hand back from the desk and slipped it between her legs, her fingers practically slick at contact with her inner thighs.

She had swiped a digit against her vulva, no doubt as red as her eyes in pleasure, and headed to the fully-erect, throbbing bead that Nozomi hadn't made contact with due to not fully bottoming out. One swipe across her clit sent a strong jolt of electricity throughout her entire being, her legs straightening while her hand grasping the desk squeezed tight one more: Nico's moans, once a constant stream of noise, had grown disjunct with that swipe, her body busy attempting to take in an inhale or two whenever possible in order to ensure she didn't faint: there was too much on the line for her to pass out now, fourth orgasm of the day be damned. Nico started rubbing at the slicked, pink nub, desperate to feel its throbbing sensation take course of her entire being while the sound of her rubbing, too, had filled the air, the catastrophic symphony of lewdness only as sexual as the mixed scents of musk and essences from both students: Nico had almost been able to taste the sex in the air; remarkably bitter, but easy enough for her to overindulge in it, almost like the bitterest of chocolate.

What had made the sensation more enticing for Nico was that she had felt Nozomi starting to pulse inside of her, the sweet heat of her precum spewing inside of her barely noticeable but all-the-more satisfying for the idol to feel inside of her; she had felt it mainly due to her overstimulation, the heated fluid only serving to stimulate her further. Her hand had slipped from her clit, the additional sensations at this point pretty much unnecessary as the pulsing meat inside of her had, even for someone as overly-sensitive as she was at the moment, sped up without Nico realizing it. Feeling both of Nozomi's hands against her hips, Nico gulped, praying that Nozomi at least stay consistent with her thrusts such that she doesn't overexert and break her (She could only think of her stupid idol stories in which that, apparently, actually happened to people. They were amateurish, to say the very least).

Nozomi, unfortunately, was not consistent with her thrusts. Nico, lucky, had a few centimeters to spare compared to what she had thought she had; the sensation of Nozomi digging into the space where Nico had not been touched yet had sent her into a sexual rave, in part not helped that she had not wanted to be in this position anymore: as much as it was easy enough for her to be spread with the amount of roughness that Nozomi had wanted to give to her, it wasn't right; it simply wasn't _right._ Nico turned away from her biggest fan while giving all her body could offer? Absolutely not. She made an attempt to flip herself over, only able to tilt herself a few degrees which, in turn, stirred her insides with each of Nozomi's thrusts; returning back to center would be the only thing she could do with such bliss. Hopefully, something would be able to come out if she opened her mouth, letting her get the words out and relay the one message that was more important to her than getting split by the spiritualist's girth.

"Nozomi! Stop!"

Nozomi was quick to stop, pulling the entirety of her shaft out from her with a popping sound. Nico grasped onto the shaft, her palm immediately sheening with her fluids as she passively jacked off the pulsing meat, knowing that there was not much time left for her before she let out her next explosion of cum. Whatever time there was to lose was with Nico turning herself around, her lower back pressing into the desk as she re-positioned the dick such that the tip was at her entrance, almost begging for her to come back.

"Nico wanted to _see_ you~" Her idol voice had perspired lust, her breathing heavy as she attempted to coax Nozomi, of whom she had swiftly became her #1 fan, into giving one final push into her. Whether or not it was a _final_ push she didn't care; she just wanted _at least one more_ push inside of her. Arms around the tiny idol, Nico knew that she would be getting her wish, and she parted her legs the farthest she could in preparation to be spread once more by the substantial organ.

That final push Nico received graciously, the buxom spiritualist immediately piercing the furthest she could comfortably go inside of her, the squeezing of her girth as if it were captured in a vice not helping with how far she had attempted to push herself inside of her. Nico's attempt at slamming her hips down into Nozomi had also eliminated further distance between them, unable to bottom Nozomi out before she had been completely filled. With that restarting push, Nico squeezed onto Nozomi's shoulders, fingernails digging into the flesh as Nozomi restarted her tempo anew, in spite of their proximity of peaking together.

"Nico~"

The last word that Nico had been able to say, or process; she was unable to figure out whether or not she had screamed it moments before she let her orgasm ravage her entire body. All that she could feel, see, or hear was her heat, presenting itself as pure white and a high-pitched tone, as if she had reached the light at the end of the tunnel of lust. Her heart pulsed between her ears in tandem with her core's clenching around the intruding cock, soon to shove it out with a jet of fluids which immediately splattered the entirety of Nozomi's groin. The larger idol panted, almost trying to collect enough of a giggle at the sensation of this warmth spewing all over her overstimulated cock, which had wanted nothing more than to shove itself back into Nico and relieve itself of the semen which had readied for release.

"Nicocchi is..." Nozomi started, attempting to collect her breath so that she could finish her statement, "so cute." In the wake of Nico's afterglow, she had been unable to talk, but Nozomi still needed to release; one wrong touch would lead to her peak. She looked expectantly at the sleeping Nico, watching as her eyelids fluttered open such that she could make one request.

"Please..." Nico panted. "I-inside me..."

There was no reason for Nozomi not to stick her dick inside of her, and thus she did, her walls' squeezing on the cock a bit less attentive when she was spread. Regardless, the tightness that Nozomi felt around her was all that she needed to let out her release, pumping a surprising amount of semen into the paler idol, to which she had responded with nothing more than happy panting. It had been the first time that she had been stimulated like that, and Nico was unable to truly tell Nozomi how much she adored what she had been given. Nozomi pulled out, globules of cum leaking from the loosened idol as she recovered from the afterglow, slowly but surely.

"What happened, Nico?" She knew that there was a lot between when she entered the room and now, with a good portion of the events a blur for her. All she could really remember about it was that she was naked and that it felt amazing, the joyful haze that Nico had felt permeating the entirety of her body.

"Well, Nicocchi, we had sex." Nozomi had been blunt, and surprisingly Nico didn't end up as angry at her as she expected to be.

"It felt good," Nico replied with a huff, a not-so-innocent smile on her lips. The idol image was completely unnecessary unless Nozomi found it cute.

"Good," Nozomi stated, scrambling around the room to get both of their uniforms. "I guess I'll text ya tonight if that's th' case."

"I'll be waiting," Nico promised, giving her friend a kiss on the cheek as a way to thank her for all that she had done.

"Mmmn," Nozomi hummed before she planted her lips directly on Nico's. Despite the fact that they were done with fucking, Nozomi had still been passionate, her taste evident on her tongue, which had immediately parted Nico's lips and tangled with her tongue. Nico returned in kind: sitting on the table had given her the height that she would need if she stood tall, but she had to crane her neck upwards to kiss her. Nozomi's tongue was impressive on her own, batting and licking almost as if the tip of her tongue were her clit. Suckling softly, Nico flushed further: not only did this succubus take her virginity, but also her first kiss? Blasphemy.

Nico pulled away, Nozomi's tongue sticking out to which the idol gave a kiss. "I would love to keep going, but Mama's probably wondering where I am right now."

"Okay, Nicocchi!" Nozomi replied, watching as Nico scrambled to dress herself up as if she had been a good idol and student and totally didn't fuck one of her classmates after a day where she came four times in aggregate. Maybe she could say that she tripped on the train ride home.

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

\--

"Goodnight, Cocoa! Goodnight, Cotaru! Goodnight, Cocoro! Always remember that no matter what happens, Nico-Nii will love you in the morning!"

"Nico Nico Nii!"

Nico slid her door open after giving her siblings a good night, and pulled out her phone. She had a notification. Swiping it, she smiled as she saw what it entailed.

_hey, nicocchi_

With a shuck of her street-clothes shirt, Nico took a picture of her lacking chest, the hand not holding her phone her typical _Nico-Nii_ hand gesture. She sent it with a message:

_hey, nozomi_

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus. I didn't expect it to be this long, but oh man I loved the idea too much. So many ideas, like Nozomi being futa outside of Nico's dream, just seemed so right here.
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hoped you enjoyed this work.


End file.
